What The Hell???
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: This is a fanfic about Heero telling Duo his true feelings.It's also a Relena Finds Out, but the ending is rather shocking. Yes, it's yaoi . . .


Disclaimer: All GundamWing characters do not belong to me, they are the right of Sunrise, Bandai, and the original creators/authors. So please do not try sueing me, you would just be wasting your time seeing how as I'm broke. Also, no flames please. I will simply laugh at flames, then delete them. Any questions are to be sent to Lucrezia Noin. Enjoy^_^!  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am dedicating this fanfic to my friend Relena, because she was sick of being portrayed as clueless in all of these fanfix, and I decided to write one just for her where she isn't clueless, for once. This one's for you, Relena!!!!! ^_~   
  
What the Hell???  
by: Ai   
  
Duo yawned, then sat up with a groan. "Where am I?" he thought groggily. "Ow, why am I so sore? Owww . . . itai! Man, even *that*is sore," he winced. Then he remembered. Last night. Heero in bed. With him. "Shit! Heero's gonna be pissed when, and *if* he remembers. We shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night! It's all because of that stupid contest," Duo muttered. Then he realized something. Heero wasn't in bed with him. Duo looked around some, then seeing Heero staring at him from the chair next to the computer, gulped. Not knowing what else to say, he said the only thing that came to mind.  
"Ohayo, Heero-chan!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully.  
Heero just continued staring, all the while thinking, "Is it possible he doesn't remember last night?" K'so! He wanted so much for Duo to love him, to be his. If Duo didn't remember, then Heero probably never would have a chance with the Shinigami pilot.  
" Um, ne Heero? About last night . . . "  
"What about last night?" Heero asked tonelessly.  
"Well, um . . . Oh Heero! Gomen ne, demo we were all drunk and I know you regret it now and I know you don't really love me because you had no idea what you were saying and neither do I . . . " Duo babbled frantically.  
Calmly Heero reached over and yanked on Duo's braid. "Baka yarou. I knew perfectly well what I was saying last night."  
"You do? Demo then, soreti . . . soreti( author interrupts this story. soreti means that means, although I have no idea how to spell it.)" Duo's eyes widened. "That means . . . then do you really love me?" Duo lowered his eyes, afraid of the answer.  
"Of course, Duo. I don't lie."  
" . . . " Duo grinned happily, then jumped on Heero' lap. "Ow . . ." Duo winced.  
"Nani?" Heero inquired.  
" Itai . . ." Duo blushed. "Why?"  
"First time, ne?"  
" Hai," Duo agreed, embarrassed.  
"First time is always the sorest. It won't be so sore next time, I promise," he informed the now squirming pilot.  
Suddenly, Heero's laptop made a beeping sound, indicating he had mail. Heero stood up and walked over to the computer, then groaned when he realized who it was from.  
"Nani?"  
"It's from Relena."  
"What's it say?"  
"Come see for yourself."  
Duo walked over and read the message. This is what it said:  
Hey, Heero-kun! How are you? Listen, I'm havin' a party at my place in two weeks, and I want you to come. It's my way of celebrating the new year, AC 200, and the end of the war. Please say you will come! And tell the others, too. Make sure your friend Duo comes, too, he always knows how to liven up a party. Well, gotta go! Chana there!  
Luv,  
Relena3  
  
  
"Well, you wanna go?"  
"Iie!!! Why should I?! So Relena can get what she wants? And I'm not about to tell her I'm a fag!" Heero exclaimed heatedly.  
"Wow, you certainly hold yourself in high esteem!" Duo kidded Heero.  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero growled. "Iie, I am definitely *Not* going!!!"  
"Aww, come on Heero-kun! Let's go! If we get bored or just need to escape Relena, we can go in her linen closet and have some fun!" Duo grinned slyly.  
"Fine, fine!" Heero muttered, giving a defeated sigh.  
"Yea!" Du yelled gleefully.  
Heero gave a faint smile at Duo's happiness. Then he responded to Relena's message, saying he and Duo would be there for sure, and he would tell the others.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks later   
*Ding-dong!*  
"Coming!" Relena said. She rushed to the door and threw it open to find Heero, Duo, and Wufei standing on her porch.  
"Guys! I'm so glad you could make it! Demo . . . where's Trowa? And Quatre?"  
"Oh, they'll be here in a little while. They were kinda in the *middle of something* . . ." Relena felt her face go red as she realized what Duo was talking about. She had always suspected something about those two, but still . . . for Duo to say it outright like that . . .   
"Duo," Heero scolded.  
"Well, come in, come in. How are you guys?" Relena finally managed to say. "You are the first to arrive."  
"Who else is comin', besides us and the other two pilots?" Heero questioned.  
"Well, I've invited Noin, Sally, Dr. J, Proffesor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, and Master O. Oh, and I also invited Lady Une, even though she has a bug shoved so far up her tight ass it's a . . . " Relena trailed off when she realized Pargan had walked into the room.  
"Why, Miss Relena-sama, where did you ever pick up such foul un-lady-like language such as that?" he asked in surprise.  
"Uhh . . . . . Milliardo?" she asked, rather hopefully it seemed.  
"Relena, he's been dead for five years."  
"Oh yeah. Well then . . . oh fuck this! I don't know! I just know it! K'so!" she exclaimed.  
Pargan looked rather shocked at her sudden outburst.  
*Ding-dong!*  
Trowa and Quatre had just arrived, looking somewhat flustered. Quatre also looked a bit sore, not to mention a little worse-for-the-wear.  
"Man, Quatre looks like he had quite a workout!" Duo thought.  
"Hello, guys!" Relena greeted them cheerfully. Then she turned back to Pargan to continue their discussion.  
"Anyways, Pargan, I am 20 years old now. I think I have a choice, er, *say*, in what kind of language I wanna use!"  
"As you wish, Miss Relena-sama," Pargan muttered, exasperated.  
Triumphant, Relena turned to face the ex-pilots, and found the other guests had arrived. Lady Une was staring at Relena like she had lost her mind.  
"Oh, you cna just shove it, Une, and don't bother saying anything!" Relena exclaimed.  
"Demo . . . " Une began.  
"Allright, minna-san! Listen up! Dinner will be served in one hour! In the meantime, feel free to just relax and enjoy the party! Arigato!" Relena announced.  
Everyone began drifting towards the ballroom, where loud music could be heard.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Heero, may I have this dance?" Heero looked up to find Relena staring hopefully in his face.  
"Oh what the hell, sure!" Heero said. "After all, Duo is off with Hilde, and besides, maybe she'll leave me alone if I dance with her awhile," Heero thought to himself.  
(Hilde had shown up, unexpectedly, and Relena invited her to the party. I just didn't feel like adding that part in. _)  
Heero hadn't been worried about Hilde and Duo, because Hilde had already learned of Duo and Heero's relationship. They were merely just friends.  
Across the room, Duo was getting some more punch(which was spiked, of course, because it always is), when he saw Heero willingly go to dance with Relena. His heart sunk, and he realized he was about to cry or puke, he wasn't sure which.Come on, Maxwell, don't cry. he thought. Remember you aren't supposed to like Yuy. Heero's probably just using Relena to cover up his true feelings. he tried convincing himself. Yet in his heart Duo felt that it wasn't true, based upon the fact that Heero never told Duo he loved him, compared to Duo's countless I love you's. Heero had finally fallen for Relena. His vision suddenly became blurry and Duo knew he was crying. He threw down his empty cup and ran off towards the bathroom, where he planned on hiding until everyone else had left the party, or at least until someone had to go to the bathroom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero had seen Duo race off towards the bathroom, and felt guilty. But his guilt quickly turned to anger as Heero realized Duo didn't trust him enough to know Heero loved him. Heero knew, though, that in a way, it was his fault Duo didn't trust him enough, because Heero never said how much he loved Duo. He sighed, then excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom.  
"Certainly, Heero. Do you mind if I dance with someone else now?"  
"It's your party. Dance with whoever you want," Heero stated tonelessly, then headed off to console Duo.  
As he left the ballroom and approached the bathroom, he could hear Duo crying, and, every once in a while, cursing Heero's name. He knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Duo asked.  
"Duo, is that you? Let me in!"  
"Go away, dammit! You've already kept Relena waiting long enough, Heero!"  
"Duo! That's unfair! You know I don't love Relena! The only reason I danced with her is so she wouldn't bug me about it! Come on Duo, open the door!"  
Silence.  
"Duo, dammit! Open the door. I don't love Relena! I don't even like her!"  
Still, nothing but silence.  
"Duo, I . . . I . . . Duo . . . um, . . . I . . . . . . . love you," Heero finally said softly.  
Heero heard a gasp from behind him, and whirled around.  
"Relena!" he glared, as Duo finally opened the door.  
"Nani! Heero! You, you love . . . A MAN!?!??" she exclaimed shocked. "I mean, I knew you didn't like me, but my God! You like Duo?!!?"  
"Iie," he corrected her, "I love Duo!"  
"Oh, well, anyways, dinner is ready." Relena walked away.  
The two lovers stared after her.  
"Wow, she took that easy enough!" Duo exclaimed, shocked. "Still, I'm grateful to her."  
"Nani? Why?"  
"Because I was able to hear you say you loved me twice in five minutes." Duo grinned and pulled Heero into the bathroom, where they didn't emerge until four hours after the party had ended.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
Needless to say, they didn't make it to dinner on time. In fact, they didn't make it to dinner, at all.  
As for Relena, she could finally stop pretending to like Heero. Now she could go out with Wufei, who had always been her real love, anyways.  
  
  
So, what'd you guys think? I thought that the ending was rather funny, and I consider this the first good fic I wrote.   



End file.
